PARADISE KISS
by Xiechi
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 7 ! KiBum tidak pernah menduga kalau liburan musim panasnya yang seharusnya di Hawaii, harus berubah arah ke pulau Bora-bora karena rencana tersembunyi dari hyungnya, HeeChul. Pasrah dengan keadaan, KiBum akhirnya mencoba untuk menikmati liburan di pulau yang baru pertama kali diinjaknya itu. Hingga akhirnya, sang takdir mempertemukannya dengan SiWon. SIBUM / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"KiBummie!" Tepukan keras di pundak kanannya membuat KiBum—yang sedang melihat keluar jendela pesawat—sontak menoleh terkejut. Kalau saja yang menepuk pundaknya itu bukan hyungnya, Kim HeeChul, umpatan kesal sudah dikeluarkannya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Ayo turun."

"Huh? Turun?" kedua alis KiBum yang terangkat menjadi mengerut. "Kita kan masih belum sampai di Hawaii. Ini masih di bandara Bora-bora."

"Maksudku," HeeChul mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menarik lengan kanan KiBum hingga berdiri. "Temani aku turun dari pesawat ini. Ada seorang sahabat lamaku yang menunggu di luar. Kajja!"

"Tapi pesawat yang akan membawa kita ke Hawaii ini akan berangkat—"

"Masih ada waktu 20 menit sebelum pesawat ini berangkat," potong HeeChul cepat. "Kita akan kembali lima menit sebelum pesawat ini take off."

KiBum mengalah. Daripada tenaganya terkuras percuma karena beradu mulut dengan hyungnya satu ini, lebih baik ia mengikuti kemauannya.

HeeChul tersenyum lebar begitu dongsaengnya akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu pesawat. "Kau memang dongsaeng kesayanganku~" katanya, sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak KiBum. Mendorong tubuh yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu dari belakang.

Tanpa KiBum sadari, HeeChul menoleh ke belakang untuk memberi sinyal pada seseorang yang sejak tadi menunggu perintahnya.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Dari tempat duduk panjang di area bandara, KiBum menoleh pada HeeChul yang sejak tadi menjulurkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk mencari seseorang. Rambutnya yang diwarnai warna oranye tua bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Aish! Mana sih dia? Katanya sudah ada disini sejak tadi." Untuk kesekian kalinya Kim HeeChul mendengus sambil menghentakan kakinya. Orang-orang yang berlalu di depan namja berwajah manis itu tak ayal menoleh untuk menatapnya.

"Ditelepon saja, hyung," KiBum yang sejak tadi mendengarkan lagu dari iPod nano-nya akhirnya bersuara. HeeChul berbalik dan menoleh.

"Ponselku tertinggal di pesawat, KiBummie…"

KiBum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, ini pakai ponselku saja," tangan kanannya mengulurkan ponsel touchscreen-nya.

"Aku tidak hafal nomor telepon sahabatku itu," HeeChul meringis. KiBum menepuk dahinya.

"Tinggal 12 menit sebelum pesawat kita berangkat," KiBum memperingatkan setelah ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Akan lebih baik kalau sekarang kita kembali saja ke dalam pesawat, hyung."

"Tunggu sebentar. Sahabatku itu pasti akan segera datang!"

"Terserahlah." KiBum mengangkat bahunya. Sambil memasang headset di telinganya lagi, sepasang matanya terus menatap punggung hyungnya yang kembali menjulurkan kepalanya ke segala arah—kali ini ditambah sambil melompat-lompat. Namun, tiba-tiba HeeChul berhenti bergerak. Ia berbalik dengan wajah menahan sesuatu.

"A—duh…"

"Hyung, waeyo?" KiBum yang khawatir sontak berdiri—setelah melepas headset di kedua telinganya—dan mendekati HeeChul.

"KiBummie…"

"Ne?"

"Aku ke toilet dulu untuk buang air kecil."

Hening.

"Aish, kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, hyung." KiBum berdecak kecil.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Sahabatku itu memakai baju putih bergambar ikan hiu. Namanya JungMo. Aku segera kembali. Jadi jangan kemana-mana dan tunggu di situuu…!" seru HeeChul sambil berlari menuju toilet yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempat KiBum berdiri.

KiBum mendengus. Kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kayu panjang sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPod nano-nya lagi.

Volume lagu yang diputar maksimal dari iPod nano-nya membuat KiBum tidak mendengar pengeras suara di bandara yang memberitahukan pesawat yang akan membawa ia dan hyungnya ke Hawaii akan segera take off.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, HeeChul tampak berlari menuju tangga pesawat dengan bibir mengembangkan senyuman karena melihat sang kekasih, HanGeng, sudah menunggunya di depan pintu pesawat bersama satu orang pramugari.

Namja berdarah Cina itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah HeeChul dan langsung di raih namja itu. Kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju tempat duduk di bagian belakang.

"Kau sudah menitipkan tas-tas KiBum di pusat pemberitahuan di bandara seperti yang aku suruh?" tanya HeeChul begitu keduanya telah duduk bersisian di kursi pesawat.

HanGeng mengangguk sambil memasang sabuk pengaman begitu sang pramugari memberi instruksi lewat pengeras suara.

"Kau yang terbaik!" HeeChul meraih wajah sang kekasih dan memberinya hadiah ciuman di bibir. "Dengan begini liburan di Hawaii nanti hanya akan dihabiskan kita berdua~"

Pesawat akhirnya lepas landas dan meninggalkan pulau Bora-bora, serta—KiBum.

**_oOoOoOo_**

'Dear KiBummie… Mianhae hyungmu ini harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di Bora-bora. Sebenarnya liburan kali ini sudah hyung rencanakan untuk berduaan saja dengan kekasih hyung. Tapi karena eomma menyuruh kita berdua pergi ke Hawaii sekaligus mengunjungi halmoeni kita, hyung sudah bisa membayangkan kalau kita hanya akan terkurung di rumah halmoeni tanpa bisa bebas keluar. Karena itu, seminggu lagi hyung akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pulang ke Seoul bersama. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena hyung sudah meminta tolong JungMo untuk menjemput dan mengantarmu ke resort. Oh ya, berbagai fasilitas yang kau mau juga bisa kau dapatkan di tempat itu (berterima kasihlah pada kekasih hyung karena semua fasilitas selama seminggu kau akan tinggal di Bora-bora sudah dibayarnya). Jaga dirimu baik-baik~′

Begitulah isi text yang masuk di kotak pesan KiBum. Kedua matanya membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Jadi selama seminggu ia harus tinggal sendirian di pulau yang tidak dikenalinya ini? Serius?

Dengan bahu bergetar menahan kesal, KiBum menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinga.

Dua kali. Empat kali. Sepuluh kali. Namun telepon diujung sana tidak diangkat sama sekali oleh HeeChul. KiBum tidak percaya kalau hyungnya (tega sekali) merencanakan hal ini. Kalau memang hyungnya itu tidak suka terkurung dirumah halmoeni mereka di Hawaii, HeeChul dan kekasihnya kan bisa kabur setelah pesawat landing di bandara Hawaii. Dan bisa membiarkan dirinya pergi sendiri ke rumah halmoeninya.

KiBum ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Benar-benar frustasi karena hyungnya tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Saat KiBum akan menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, setelah mengambil headsetnya yang terjatuh, ia tidak menduga begitu seseorang yang berjalan melewatinya tidak sengaja—atau memang sengaja—menabrak lengannya hingga membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjerembap. Ringisan panjang keluar dari bibirnya begitu kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang iPod nano-nya terlepas dari genggaman hingga beberapa bagian benda itu tercecer. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan kedua lututnya seketika menghilang begitu melihat benda pipih pemberian kekasihnya itu hancur. Dan sedetik berikutnya KiBum langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang (kurang ajar) yang menabraknya.

Sepasang mata KiBum langsung tertuju pada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua yang sewarna dengan celana jinsnya—karena hanya namja itu satu-satunya yang berjalan disekitar KiBum.

"Hey, you!" teriak KiBum dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris—karena tahu bandara ini sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh orang asing. Sambil berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh—dan meraih iPod nano-nya yang sudah hancur—KiBum mendekati namja yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu, yang masih berjalan membelakanginya.

Merasa dipanggil, namja itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Setelah melihat ke sekeliling kalau tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, tangan kanannya melepas kacamata berlensa cokelat dan menatap KiBum dengan dua alis terangkat. "What?"

KiBum tertegun. Rasanya dia pernah melihat wajah itu di… majalah yang isinya orang-orang sukses yang menceritakan high life-nya, keluarganya, dan lain-lain. Kalau tidak salah namanya Choi SiWon, anak pertama dari seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan dagang Jepang, sekaligus pemilik dari salah satu supermarket terbesar di Korea, Hyundai Department Store, kata KiBum dalam hati.

"Hey!" SiWon menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah KiBum. Membuat KiBum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau menghancurkan iPod nano-ku," kata KiBum setelah ingat kenapa ia memanggil namja dihadapannya.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya SiWon sedikit terkejut begitu KiBum berbicara dengan bahasa dari tempatnya lahir.

"Ne. Dan kau menghancurkan iPod nano-ku," KiBum menunjukkan benda pipih berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya ke arah SiWon.

SiWon menoleh dan menatap benda itu, sebelum ia kembali menatap KiBum. "Kapan aku menghancurkan bendamu itu?"

"Kau tidak ingat tadi habis menabrakku hingga terjatuh?" raut wajah datar KiBum langsung berubah menjadi kesal. "Dan karena kau menabrakku, iPod nano-ku lepas dari genggamanku! Kau bahkan tidak menoleh dan terus berjalan."

"Oh," bibir SiWon membentuk huruf 'o'. "Lalu?"

Rasa kesal karena ditinggalkan hyungnya di pulau yang tidak dikenalinya ini menjadi pemicu dan KiBum akhirnya meledak. "Aku minta kau memperbaiki iPod nano-ku ini!"

"Sudah rusak parah begitu, mana bisa diperbaiki? Berapa harga benda itu?" SiWon bersikap santai sambil merogoh saku belakangnya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

KiBum menggeram. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk membeli yang baru. Aku memintamu untuk memperbaikinya!"

Selama lima detik SiWon menatap namja didepannya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Araesso, mana benda itu?" setelah menaruh kembali dompetnya di saku belakang, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Begitu benda yang telah hancur itu berpindah ke tangannya, SiWon berlalu dari hadapan KiBum. KiBum mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi dengan alis berkerut.

SiWon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan salah satu tempat sampah setinggi pahanya, kemudian ia menoleh dan menatap KiBum. "Sampah seperti ini, lebih baik dibuang saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum—merendahkan—ke arah KiBum, dan menjatuhkan benda di tangan kanannya ke dalam tempat sampah. KiBum terperangah.

Setelah itu, SiWon berbalik sambil memakai kacamatanya lagi dan berjalan pergi. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Darah di dalam tubuh KiBum seketika mendidih. Kemarahan sudah sampai di atas ubun-ubunnya.

"YAH! BERHENTI KAU, CHOI SIWON!"

SiWon terkejut. Langkahnya kembali berhenti. Kenapa namja yang tidak dikenalinya itu bisa tahu namanya? Saat SiWon baru saja akan memutar tubuhnya, KiBum telah berdiri dibelakangnya dan memutar bahunya dengan kasar.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!" tangan kanan KiBum yang terkepal kuat langsung mengincar bagian pipi kiri namja itu. SiWon yang tidak menduga pukulan itu sontak termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga akhirnya terjatuh—karena kerasnya pukulan KiBum. Kacamata yang dikenakannya juga ikut terjatuh dan pecah di salah satu bagian lensanya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, KiBum berusaha menghirup oksigen disekitarnya. Sepertinya seluruh oksigen yang ada di dalam paru-parunya terserap karena pukulan itu. Sepasang matanya tidak menoleh sedikitpun dari SiWon—yang jatuh terduduk di dekatnya. Sementara SiWon, tampak memegang bekas pukulan KiBum sambil meringis kesakitan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memukulnya seperti ini. Beruntung area bandara mulai sepi hingga keduanya tidak jadi tontonan.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kau dari keluarga chaebol yang bergelimpangan harta jadi bisa seenaknya menyelesaikan semuanya dengan uang! Apa kau tahu seberapa pentingnya bendaku yang kau buang di tempat sampah itu? Bagaimana kalau misalnya benda pentingmu juga dibuang ke tempat sampah? Apa kau tidak akan marah, huh?" Dalam satu tarikan napas KiBum mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya. SiWon yang bisa membaca situasi berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dan memilih diam menatap sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, KiBum berbalik dan berhenti di tempat sampah tadi. Membungkuk untuk mengambil iPod nano-nya yang dibuang oleh SiWon di tempat itu. Lalu tanpa menoleh lagi, KiBum berlalu pergi dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ia masih marah. Meninggalkan SiWon yang terus menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

**Tbc**

Review ne kalo mau aq lnjt


	2. Chapter 2

Keheningan tercipta di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan JungMo. Setelah mendapat telepon—dan juga permintaan—dari sahabat lamanya, HeeChul, namja berkewarganegaraan asli Korea yang sudah 3 tahun lebih tinggal di Bora-bora itu langsung menuju bandara.

Selepas keluar dari bandara, JungMo berusaha mengajak bicara KiBum yang hanya menjawab secukupnya. Melihat namja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu seperti menahan marah, JungMo memilih tidak bersuara lagi. Pasti adiknya HeeChul ini marah karena ditinggalkan sendirian di pulau Bora-bora ini, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan tidak sampai setengah jam, akhirnya mobil JungMo berhenti di area tempat parkir sebuah resort. "Kita sudah sampai," katanya begitu menoleh ke arah KiBum.

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dengan salah satu teman namjanya—yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pengurus resort—yang telah menunggu dari tadi di atas jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan semua bungalow, ketiganya lalu berjalan menuju bungalow yang telah dipesan oleh HanGeng untuk KiBum.

Raut wajah KiBum yang terlihat marah sejak dari bandara tadi perlahan berubah begitu melihat laut biru bening yang terhampar di sepanjang matanya melihat. Bungalow-bungalow yang dirancang dengan sangat unik—sesuai dengan rumah adat masyarakat Polinesia—juga menarik perhatiannya karena atap bungalow-bungalow itu tersusun dari daun palma, hingga membuatnya terasa menyatu dengan alam.

"Kepulauan Bora-bora ini merupakan salah satu tujuan objek wisata dunia," KiBum menoleh pada namja yang berdiri di samping kirinya—yang sejak tadi menjelaskan sejarah dan keindahan pulau ini. Merasa tertarik, KiBum akhirnya mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Di tengah pulau ini terdapat dua gunung berapi yang sudah tidak aktif lagi yaitu Gunung Pahia dan Gunung Otemanu," namja itu menunjuk gunung yang dimaksud secara bergiliran. "Di pulau ini ombaknya juga sangat bersahabat dan tenang."

Ketiganya akhirnya sampai di salah satu bungalow di paling ujung dengan tiga bungalow di sekitarnya. Teman namja JungMo menjelaskan fasilitas yang disediakan resort, sebelum akhirnya ia pamit pergi lebih dulu karena masih ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggunya.

"Aku juga akan pamit pulang, KiBum-ah," JungMo akhirnya bersuara sambil meletakkan tas KiBum yang dibawanya sejak turun dari mobil di samping tempat tidur. "Kalau kau ada perlu sesuatu, bisa meneleponku atau temanku tadi."

KiBum mengangguk. "Ne. Kamsahamnida, JungMo-hyung. Mianhae, karena di bandara tadi aku habis mendapat kejadian tidak terduga. Makanya saat kau mengajak bicara di mobil tadi aku tidak terlalu menanggapimu."

JungMo tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya. Bye!"

KiBum kembali mengangguk dan mengikuti punggung namja itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Setelah menutup pintu bungalow-nya, KiBum berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Perjalanan lewat udara dari Seoul hingga ia ditinggalkan di pulau Bora-bora ini oleh hyungnya membuatnya baru merasakan kelelahan dan ia akhirnya tertidur.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Pancaran sinar oranye dari matahari tenggelam yang menembus kaca balkon membuat KiBum akhirnya terbangun. Ia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena tidur siang, sebelum akhirnya bergerak turun dan menuju balkon. Sepasang matanya menatap kagum ciptaan Tuhan yang sudah hampir menghilang di ufuk barat sana. Teringat sesuatu, ia menjauh dari pagar pembatas balkon dan berjalan masuk kembali untuk meraih tas ranselnya. Mengeluarkan kamera tipe Canon Eos 650D miliknya—hadiah ulang tahun ke-22 dari sang umma, yang selalu memanjakannya. Dengan segera KiBum mengambil foto matahari tenggelam itu dari beberapa angle. Ia tersenyum puas begitu melihat hasilnya di layar kameranya.

Sepasang mata KiBum kembali menyapu sekelilingnya. Rasanya ia tidak pernah bosan menatap semua hal yang bisa dilihatnya. Tempat ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Karena sanggup membuat rasa kesalnya pada hyungnya menguap hilang. Seandainya kekasihnya yang ada di Seoul juga di tempat ini. Pasti mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat yang seperti surga dunia ini.

Langit akhirnya berubah menjadi gelap. KiBum memilih untuk masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon. Setelah menyalakan lampu, ia meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon sang kekasih, namun nomor yang ia telepon tidak aktif. Apa dia masih marah ya? KiBum bertanya dalam hati.

Selama beberapa menit KiBum berkutat mengetik text untuk kekasihnya, hingga perutnya—yang sejak siang tadi memang tidak memakan apa-apa—menjerit minta diisi. KiBum berdiri dari pinggiran tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, meraih jaket hoodie tanpa lengannya, kemudian berjalan keluar.

Restoran yang ia masuki terlihat ramai dengan para turis. Setelah mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan di atas meja panjang, KiBum berjalan menuju salah satu meja makan yang terletak di bagian sudut dan mulai menyantap makanan di piringnya.

Dan sang takdir kembali mempertemukan keduanya…

SiWon yang baru melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja makan yang diinginkannya. Sesaat begitu sepasang matanya melihat sosok namja berambut hitam—yang telah memukulnya tadi di bandara—membuat SiWon terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba bibirnya menyeringai.

"Ambilkan satu gelas jus strawberry untukku," perintahnya pada seorang namja bersetelan jam hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya. Namja itu mengangguk dan berlalu. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah kembali dengan satu gelas jus strawberry di tangannya. "Ambilkan salad dan daging juga untukku," katanya, sembari berlalu. Namja bersetelan jas itu kembali mengangguk dan kembali mengambil makanan yang diminta Tuannya.

Dengan langkah tenang SiWon berjalan menuju meja makan dimana KiBum duduk. KiBum tidak menyadari kehadiran SiWon, karena sedang berkonsentrasi memotong daging bakar di piringnya. Dan tepat satu meter sebelum mencapai meja makan namja itu, SiWon pura-pura terantuk kakinya sendiri, hingga tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas berisi jus strawberry langsung diarahkannya ke bagian depan baju KiBum. KiBum tersentak dan seketika berdiri. Baju bergaris hitam putihnya yang dipakainya basah dibagian depan dengan cairan berwarna merah muda—yang dari aromanya bisa ia cium kalau itu jus strawberry. Tangan kanannya langsung menyambar serbet di atas meja dan membersihkan baju bagian depannya yang basah.

"Oops! Sorry…" Sontak gerakan tangan KiBum berhenti dan ia mengangkat wajahnya karena mendengar suara yang sudah tidak familiar itu lagi. SiWon tersenyum dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Aku memang sengaja menumpahkannya di bajumu."

"Kau—" desis KiBum. "Brengsek!" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, KiBum menghampiri SiWon, bersiap melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Namun dengan cepat namja bersetelan jas hitam yang baru datang membawakan makanan yang diminta SiWon tadi langsung menahan tangannya yang sudah terkepal di udara dan mencekalnya dibelakang punggung.

Semua mata yang ada di restoran itu sontak menatap ke arah mereka. SiWon yang menyadari hal itu lebih dulu langsung memerintahkan salah satu anak buah appa-nya itu. "Usir dia keluar. Aku akan kehilangan selera makan jika melihat wajahnya di dalam restoran ini." Dengan gerakan dagu, SiWon menunjuk pintu. Pengawal itu langsung mengangguk patuh dan menyeret KiBum tanpa banyak bicara.

"Yah! Yah! Lepaskan aku!" KiBum meronta-ronta agar bisa lepas. Namun sayangnya namja bersetelan jas hitam itu memiliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari KiBum.

"Jangan biarkan ia masuk ke dalam lagi. Ia telah membuat kegaduhan," kata namja bersetelan jas itu pada dua security yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk restoran setelah ia mendorong KiBum keluar.

Mendengar hal itu, kedua tangan KiBum yang terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya mengepal keras. Membuat kegaduhan? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bukannya namja Choi brengsek itu yang lebih dulu cari gara-gara dengannya?

Sebelum berbalik pergi dari tempat itu, KiBum memberikan pandangan sengit pada pengawal SiWon tersebut.

"Sialan!" maki KiBum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Choi SiWon benar-benar perusak mood-nya yang baru saja kembali membaik. Ingin sekali ia menghajar muka itu hingga lebih lebam dari 'hadiah' yang diberikannya di pipi kiri namja itu.

Dengan kaki menghentak-hentak, KiBum menelusuri jembatan kayu yang menuju bungalow-nya. Lalu tiba-tiba hentakan kakinya berhenti karena perutnya yang kembali berbunyi. KiBum segera mendekati pagar jembatan terdekat dengan satu tangannya yang memegang perutnya.

"Aku masih lapar…" keluhnya pelan. "Karena Choi brengsek itu aku hanya memakan setengah makananku di restoran tadi. Ugh…"

KiBum menarik napas panjang dan berbalik. Mungkin di luar resort ini ada tempat makan, katanya pada diri sendiri.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Dengan langkah-langkah ringan, KiBum berjalan menuju area resort yang hampir sejam lebih ditinggalkannya untuk mencari tempat makan diluar. Perutnya sudah terisi kenyang. Satu tangannya yang memegang tas plastik—yang berisi snack—terayun mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Senyum lebar terus mengembang di wajah manisnya setelah keluar dari tempat makan yang dimasukinya tadi. KiBum sudah memutuskan kalau mulai besok ia akan makan di tempat makan itu lagi. Meski tempat makan itu tidak besar, ia bisa mendapat ketenangan dan keramahan pemiliknya.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki KiBum berhenti. Senyum lebarnya juga ikut menghilang. Sosok yang sangat dibencinya—begitu tiba di pulau ini—duduk di dekat pantai dengan satu tangan menopang tubuhnya, sementara satu tangan yang lain sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sepasang mata SiWon yang sejak tadi terfokus di layar ponselnya tidak menyadari kehadiran KiBum yang berdiri lima meter dari tempatnya. Sepertinya ia sedang asyik chatting dengan teman-temannya di Seoul.

KiBum yang berniat mengambil jalan putar—agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan namja itu—tiba-tiba mematung karena sebuah ide yang terlintas di otaknya. Dengan bibir menyeringai, KiBum berbalik menuju pos security yang terletak di depan gerbang resort. Tapi sebelum ia mencapai tempat itu, KiBum membuat tubuhnya berantakan seolah dia habis dihajar seseorang. Rambut hitam berponinya dibuat acak-acakan, bajunya dibuat kusut dan robek di bagian tertentu. Setelah semua itu selesai, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pos security.

Salah satu security yang lebih dulu melihat ke arah KiBum, segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri namja itu. Menanyakan kenapa namja itu bisa dalam kondisi nyaris mengenaskan seperti itu. KiBum—dengan cerita kebohongan yang diciptakannya—segera menjelaskan keadaannya. Satu security lain juga menghampiri KiBum dan menatap khawatir sambil mendengarkan penjelasan KiBum. Kedua security itu akhirnya mengikuti KiBum untuk mencari orang yang telah memberikan kekerasan pada namja itu.

"Itu orangnya. Dia langsung tiba-tiba menghajarku begitu aku hanya bertanya di mana letak restoran resort ini," KiBum menunjuk sosok SiWon—yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya—begitu ia dan kedua security itu telah sampai.

Kedua security itu saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk. Dan berjalan menuju ke arah SiWon. Dengan tiba-tiba keduanya menahan kedua lengan SiWon di sisi kiri dan kanan, dan menariknya hingga berdiri.

"Yah! Apa-apaan ini?" Terkejut, SiWon mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lebih baik anda menjelaskan semuanya di pos nanti," kata salah satu security yang berbadan tinggi besar dan kekar. Kedua alis SiWon mengernyit.

"Apa? Menjelaskan semuanya di pos? Memang apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kami mendapat laporan dari pemuda di sana itu bahwa anda telah menghajarnya," salah satu security langsung menjawab pertanyaan SiWon sambil menunjuk KiBum.

SiWon menoleh dan menatap namja yang dimaksud. Seketika kedua matanya membelalak begitu melihat KiBum. "Kau—!"

KiBum yang melihat reaksi SiWon termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat ketakutan.

"Yah! Lepaskan! Dia telah menghasut kalian berdua dengan cerita bohongannya! Aku tidak pernah memukulnya!" SiWon berteriak sambil meronta-ronta begitu akhirnya sadar bahwa KiBum telah menceritakan kebohongan pada dua security yang menahannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sayangnya, kedua security—yang telah termakan kebohongan cerita KiBum—tidak percaya dengan SiWon dan terus menyeretnya pergi.

SiWon akhirnya berhenti meronta. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke belakang untuk melihat KiBum. KiBum yang juga belum melepas pandangannya dari sosok SiWon kontan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah namja itu, lalu dengan jari telunjuknya ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sepasang mata tajam itu. Dan berjalan dengan bibir tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kedua bahu SiWon bergetar dengan rahang mengatup keras. "Dia itu…!"

**Tbc**

Sangkyu udah revieww :DD aq updte asap nieh ! yg sider jgn mls ningglin jejak donk ! entar aq jd mls updte :P

ff nieh murni buatan aq ! yg blng aq plagiat jgn asal nuduh yya ! pasti klian iri gga bisa buat ff mka.a nuduh ! emang.a yg blng aq plagiat ada bukti.a ? ksh link ff asli.a kalo klian gga asal ngomong donk :P


	3. Chapter 3

Hari pertama liburan di pulau yang baru pertama kali ini diinjaknya, dimulai KiBum dengan menyusuri semua tempat di resort. Dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya, sesekali KiBum berhenti untuk mengambil foto dari tempat-tempat indah yang tersaji. Hingga matahari sudah sejajar di atas kepalanya, KiBum akhirnya berhenti dengan hobby fotografernya untuk mengisi perutnya.

Ia kembali pergi ke tempat makan yang semalam dimasukinya. Di siang hari, ternyata pengunjung di tempat makan itu sangat banyak. KiBum sampai harus meminta izin untuk bisa duduk di salah satu meja makan yang masih tersisa satu kursi kosong. Untungnya para pengunjung terlihat bersahabat dan KiBum tidak perlu khawatir karena setelah itu ia sudah ikut membaur dalam pembicaraan di meja makan yang didudukinya.

Setelah dua jam lebih akhirnya KiBum berjalan kembali menuju resort. Bunyi mesin dari arah laut membuat ia menoleh. Dari tempatnya berdiri, KiBum bisa melihat salah seorang turis tengah mengendarai jet sky, dan hal itu langsung membuat ia jadi ingin mencobanya juga. Segera saja KiBum menuju tempat penyediaan jetsky yang terletak di ujung resort. Begitu sampai di tempat itu, KiBum segera dilayani dan diarahkan ke salah satu jet sky yang tersisa.

Meski ia sudah pernah mengendarai kendaraan laut ini di Hawaii dulu, KiBum tetap mendengar instruksi yang dijelaskan. Kendaraan yang khusus hanya bergerak di air itu akhirnya melaju begitu KiBum menarik gas tangan.

Merasa ingin memacu adrenalinnya, KiBum membawa jet sky-nya semakin jauh. Seruan senang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa jeda begitu jet sky yang dibawanya ia pacu di atas kecepatan yang diinginkannya, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah speed boat berwarna putih yang melaju dari arah belakang nyaris menyambarnya dan akhirnya membuat KiBum terlempar dari jet sky-nya—karena ombak yang tercipta dari bagian bawah kapal itu.

Kapal yang berukuran beberapa kali lipat dari jet sky KiBum itu berhenti. Dan KiBum yang baru muncul di permukaan sontak mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berada di atas kapal itu.

Di palang besi kapal itu, Choi SiWon berdiri bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Senyuman menyeringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!" KiBum berseru dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah pada SiWon.

SiWon mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Kau beruntung aku tidak menyuruh pengawalku menabrak jet sky yang kau naiki itu," katanya sambil menunjuk kendaraan air yang terletak tidak jauh dari KiBum dengan dagunya. "Ini pembalasan karena semalam kau telah membuat aku ditahan di pos security." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, SiWon berlalu, menyuruh pengawalnya untuk kembali menjalankan kapal.

KiBum menatap speed boat yang mulai menjauh itu dengan kesal. Choi brengsek itu, awas saja dia nanti! Rutuknya dalam hati. Begitu KiBum akan berenang menuju jet sky-nya, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya menjadi kram, tidak bisa digerakkan. Kedua mata KiBum membelalak, segera saja ia menggapai-gapai permukaan air dengan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? KiBum menjerit panik dalam hati. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan tenggelam menuju dasar lautan. Air laut akhirnya tertelan olehnya begitu oksigen di dalam paru-parunya telah menipis. Lima menit berikutnya dihabiskan KiBum dengan menggapai permukaan dengan sia-sia, hingga akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Sementara itu, SiWon yang hendak duduk di kursi santainya lagi, tanpa sadar menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat KiBum. Kedua alisnya mengernyit begitu hanya melihat jet sky KiBum. Dimana dia? SiWon bertanya dalam hati. Kenapa ia jadi merasa cemas pada namja itu?

"Yah! Cepat berbalik ke tempat tadi!" seru SiWon pada pengawalnya yang membawa kapal. Dengan patuh pengawal itu memutar speed boat yang dikendarainya ke tempat yang dimaksud Tuan-nya. Lima menit kemudian, speed boat SiWon telah sampai di dekat jet sky KiBum.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia sudah berenang ke tepian dan meninggalkan jet sky-nya?" SiWon bertanya entah pada siapa sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Butuh waktu setengah jam jika namja itu memilih berenang ke tepi dari tempat ini, Tuan," pengawal SiWon akhirnya bersuara. Pasalnya tempat mereka berada sekarang sudah berada di bagian laut dalam yang lumayan jauh dari tepi pantai.

Seluruh tubuh SiWon seolah tersengat listrik begitu telinganya seperti mendengar bisikan, "Mungkin saja namja itu tenggelam", yang langsung membuat SiWon melompat ke bawah, setelah ia melepas kemeja biru mudanya, menyisakan singlet putih dan celana putih sebatas lutut yang dipakainya.

Dengan sedikit panik, SiWon mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam lautan. Sesaat ia mematung begitu melihat sosok KiBum yang terus menuju dasar lautan tanpa sadar. Dengan keahlian renangnya—yang tidak diragukan lagi—SiWon langsung menuju tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu, dalam hati berdoa agar namja itu masih hidup. Dan saat ia berhasil meraih tubuh itu, rasa bersalah SiWon langsung menjadi-jadi begitu melihat wajah pucat KiBum. SiWon langsung melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang KiBum, dan berenang ke permukaan.

Sesampainya di permukaan, SiWon langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian ia menuju tangga yang tergantung di badan kapal, menaikinya susah payah karena tubuh KiBum yang ia topang di salah satu bahunya. Pengawalnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di ujung tangga, langsung sigap meraih tubuh KiBum dan meletakkannya di lantai kapal.

"Denyutnya semakin melemah. Sepertinya ia menelan air laut sangat banyak," kata pengawal itu setelah memeriksa keadaan KiBum. Kedua tangannya langsung memompa dada KiBum, berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertelan oleh namja itu.

"Cepat kemudikan speed boat ini ke tepian," SiWon telah duduk bersimpuh di samping KiBum. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Pengawal itu mengangguk patuh dan berlari menuju kemudi kapal. Selepas kepergiaan pengawalnya, SiWon segera memompa dada KiBum dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Berulang-ulang kali ia memompa, namun air yang keluar dari mulut KiBum hanya sedikit.

"Sial," SiWon merutuk pelan. Tidak ada cara lain selain memberikan pertolongan dengan 'cara itu'. Direndahkan wajahnya dan meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut KiBum, kemudian memompa dadanya. Lalu meniupkan udara ke dalam mulut namja itu lagi, dan kembali memompa dada itu lagi. Berkali-kali. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, KiBum akhirnya mengeluarkan air yang ditelannya sambil terbatuk-batuk. SiWon menarik napas lega.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

KiBum yang setengah tidak sadar mengangguk lemah, lalu kembali tak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya yang terasa berat.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Kedua kelopak mata itu pelan-pelan akhirnya terbuka. Selama beberapa detik KiBum menatap langit-langit kamar sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sebelum ia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

KiBum nyaris terlonjak begitu mendengar suara baritone yang dikenalinya. Segera ditolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan kontan terpana begitu melihat sosok SiWon yang duduk di sofa. KiBum mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan kembali menatap SiWon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, huh?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata menyipit. SiWon berdiri dari sofa yang sejak tadi didudukinya dan mendekati KiBum.

"Tentu saja menunggu kau sadar, ttalgi-ah."

"'Ttalgi'?" kedua mata KiBum yang menyipit menjadi membulat. "Yah! Namaku bukan 'Ttalgi'!"

"Aku tidak tahu namamu, makanya kupanggil begitu." SiWon mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" jari telunjuk KiBum sontak menunjuk pintu.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihmu? Jika aku tidak menolongmu saat tenggelam tadi pasti sekarang kau sudah berada di dalam perut ikan-ikan, atau mungkin jadi salah satu mayat yang menghiasi terumbu karang di pulau Bora-bora ini," ujar SiWon, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

KiBum menarik napas tercekat. Terkejut. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau yang menolongku saat tenggelam tadi?" SiWon mengangguk sekilas. "Unbelievable…" ketus KiBum sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Keluar. Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Tch, harusnya tadi kubiarkan saja kau tenggelam," decak SiWon sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Urat berbentuk pertigaan seketika terbentuk di dahi KiBum. Dengan tiba-tiba ia melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya, menyambar salah satu lengan SiWon, dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu keluar dari bungalow-nya. SiWon nyaris terjerembap kalau saja ia tidak meraih pagar jembatan.

"Kasar sekali kau!" SiWon berbalik dan langsung membentak.

"Hanya padamu!" KiBum balas membentak dan menutup pintu bungalow-nya dengan suara 'BLAM!' keras. SiWon mendengus dan kembali berbalik. Menuju bungalow-nya yang ternyata bersampingan dengan bungalow KiBum.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, SiWon langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat dibelakang kepala.

Kejadian saat ia memberi napas buatan pada KiBum tadi kembali terlintas di pikirannya. Tanpa sadar SiWon meraba bibirnya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan lembutnya bibir seseorang. Padahal sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia merasakan bibir-bibir yeoja di salah satu klub malam yang biasa didatanginya di Seoul. Kulit seputih salju yang juga didukung wajah manis itu langsung membuat SiWon tertegun saat pertama kali bertemu di bandara Bora-bora. Tapi entah kenapa SiWon tidak merasa kecewa begitu sadar tidak ada tonjolan di bagian dada yang menandakan KiBum adalah yeoja. Tubuh indah itu pasti tidak kalah luar biasa dari milik yeoja.

Satu lagi. SiWon jadi ingin merasakan bibir semerah buah apel itu lagi…

**_oOoOoOo_**

Matahari pagi yang baru saja muncul di ufuk timur langsung membuat niat KiBum untuk berenang menjadi mengebu-ebu. Setengah jam lalu saat ia terbangun, ikan-ikan dan terumbu karang yang terlihat jelas dari lantai kamar—yang terbuat dari kaca—langsung membuat KiBum menatap kagum. Rasanya ia juga ingin ikut berenang bersama dengan ikan-ikan itu. Dan di sinilah KiBum sekarang. Setelah menuruni tangga bungalow-nya, ia langsung mendapati pegangan besi seperti yang selalu dilihatnya di kolam renang.

Setelah memakai kacamata renang, dan hanya memakai singlet hitam serta celana pendek sebatas lutus berwarna cream, KiBum sudah membungkuk dan bersiap melompat untuk berenang. Hingga suara SiWon menginterupsinya dan membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak indahnya.

"Jangan sampai tenggelam lagi, ttalgi-ah. Karena aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi."

"HUWAAA…!" suara teriakan KiBum yang terkejut dan berikutnya suara 'BYUR!' keras. KiBum langsung menoleh ke sumber suara setelah kepalanya muncul di permukaan. "YAH!" bentaknya kesal begitu dilihatnya SiWon tengah tertawa geli setelah melihat aksi jatuhnya yang sangat 'tidak indah' tadi. "Tidak lucu!" dengus KiBum, kemudian berbalik untuk berenang ke tempat ia tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan SiWon. Dalam hati KiBum bertanya, kenapa Choi brengsek itu bisa menempati bungalow di samping bungalow-nya?

SiWon yang sudah berhenti tertawa, kembali menuju meja dan kursi di balkon bungalow-nya. Menikmati sarapan paginya; waffle dan kopi. Sesekali ia kembali tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mengingat aksi jatuh KiBum tadi.

Sementara KiBum, setelah melupakan kejadian memalukan tadi, disusurinya pantai di sekitar bungalow-bungalow dengan berbagai gaya renang yang dipelajarinya saat ia masih bersekolah dulu. Dan setengah jam kemudian, begitu perutnya berbunyi minta diisi, KiBum akhirnya mendekati tangga bungalow-nya. Bersiap-siap untuk sarapan pagi ke tempat makan—yang sudah dua hari dikunjunginya. Namun saat KiBum hendak berjalan menuju pintu, sesuatu yang tertangkap ekor matanya membuat langkahnya berhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sarapan yang telah tersedia di atas meja. KiBum mendekati meja itu dengan kedua alis mengerut.

Siapa yang membawa sarapan ini? Apa para pengurus bungalow? Perasaan aku tidak menelepon mereka untuk mengantar sarapan resort ini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul di otak KiBum. Tapi segera menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi perutnya. Akhirnya KiBum memilih untuk memakan sarapan yang telah tersedia itu. Daripada mubazir, pikirnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. Sebenarnya, kalau KiBum memperhatikan dengan baik ke luar jendela bungalow-nya, ia bisa mendapati sosok SiWon yang tengah tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikannya dari seberang jendela bungalow-nya.

**Tbc **

aq updte asap lg nieh !

review yya !


	4. Chapter 4

Kalau kemarin KiBum mengabadikan pemandangan disekitar resort dengan kameranya tanpa ada objek. Sekarang giliran ia berfoto dengan panorama alam sebagai latar belakangnya. Jarang-jarang ia bisa sampai di pulau yang seperti surga ini.

Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan jam 12 lewat dan menandakan sudah waktunya ia makan siang, KiBum menyudahi acara berfoto solonya. Ia akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berfotonya setelah makan siang nanti.

Sambil memakai topi jerami yang sejak tadi tergantung di belakang punggungnya, KiBum berjalan menuju pintu keluar resort. Namun tiba-tiba tangisan anak kecil menghentikan langkahnya. KiBum mengikuti kemana asal suara tangisan itu, dan akhirnya mendapati seorang anak perempuan—yang kira-kira berusia 6 tahun—duduk di bawah pohon kelapa sambil menangis. Rambut hitam anak kecil itu terurai indah sebatas punggungnya dan mata hitamnya terlihat sembap karena menangis. Apa anak ini terpisah dari keluarganya saat bermain? KiBum bertanya dalam hati.

Merasa kasihan, didekatinya anak perempuan itu dan berjongkok agar bisa berbicara dengan nyaman. Anak kecil itu terus menangis dan bergeming meski KiBum sudah membujuknya untuk pergi ke receptionist—agar bisa menemukan keluarganya. KiBum yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menenangkan atau pun membujuk anak kecil yang sedang menangis, nyaris putus asa dan berniat untuk pergi mencari bantuan lewat security.

"Yah, ternyata kau itu tidak pandang bulu ya kalau mengasari orang. Anak kecil pun kau buat menangis." SiWon tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping KiBum sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Terkejut. KiBum menoleh dan mendongak. Kedua matanya langsung memandang sengit. "Jangan asal menuduh! Aku tidak membuat anak kecil ini menangis!" serunya, sembari berdiri.

"Lalu kenapa anak kecil itu bisa menangis? Anak kecil tidak akan menangis kalau tidak ada seseorang yang membuatnya terluka. Dan hanya kau bersama dia di tempat ini." SiWon terus menuduh KiBum—yang jelas-jelas tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Merasa kalau dirinya akan terus dituduh, KiBum akhirnya mengalah, "Iya, aku yang membuat anak kecil ini menangis! Kau puas, huh?" dengan raut wajah kesal, KiBum berlalu meninggalkan SiWon dengan langkah menghentak-hentak.

SiWon terus mengikuti punggung itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia menoleh dan menatap anak kecil di bawahnya yang sudah berhenti menangis. "Ayo, kakak temani kamu mencari Ayah dan Ibumu." SiWon mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

Anak kecil itu terdiam sesaat menatap tangan SiWon, sebelum ia meraihnya sambil mengangguk.

"Onii-san yang pergi tadi tidak membuat Rika menangis," kata anak kecil itu begitu SiWon berjalan sambil mengandeng satu tangannya. SiWon menoleh. "Rika terus menangis karena masih masih marah sama okaa-san."

SiWon mengangguk-angguk. Akhirnya mengerti situasi. Anak kecil ini ternyata tidak mengerti bahasa lain selain bahasa Jepang. Beruntung SiWon bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang karena hampir 2 tahun lebih pernah tinggal di sana. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Kakak pasti akan menemukan kedua orang tua, Rika-chan."

Anak kecil itu tersenyum. "Arigatou, onii-san."

**_oOoOoOo_**

Sambil mengetik text pada hyungnya, KiBum menyuapkan dessert yang dipesannya ke dalam mulut. Jika memikirkan masih ada waktu 5 hari lagi sebelum ia dijemput hyungnya untuk pulang bersama ke Seoul, KiBum bisa jadi gila. Serius.

Ini karena Choi brengsek itu yang selalu muncul dan merusak mood-nya. Kalau saja namja itu tidak ada di pulau ini, KiBum pasti betah berlama-lama di pulau ini. Maka dari itu, lebih baik sekarang ia mengabari hyungnya agar segera menjemputnya, atau dia sendiri yang akan pulang ke Seoul dan membeberkan rencana HeeChul—yang hanya ingin berlibur berdua dengan kekasih dari Cina-nya itu—pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Bukannya pulau Bora-bora itu sangat indah? Kenapa buru-buru mau pulang ke Seoul?" HeeChul akhirnya langsung menghubungi KiBum dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Pokoknya," KiBum berhenti sejenak untuk menelan potongan buah di dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak mau tahu. Besok hyung harus menjemputku pulang atau aku sendiri yang akan pulang ke Seoul dan memberitahu semuanya pada appa dan umma," ancamnya.

"Yah! Yah! Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kekasihmu itu menginjak rumah kita lagi!" HeeChul balas mengancam di seberang telepon.

"Appa dan umma saja tidak pernah melarang kekasihku ke rumah. Kenapa hyung malah melarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga punya kuasa untuk melarang namja itu datang ke rumah."

KiBum mendengus begitu membayangkan diseberang sana HeeChul pasti tengah menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hyung diktator! Jika besok hyung tidak menjemputku kemari, aku serius akan langsung pulang ke Seoul!" katanya, lalu memutus pembicaraan secara sepihak. KiBum lalu mematikan teleponnya agar HeeChul tidak bisa menghubunginya. Pembalasan karena beberapa waktu yang lalu telepon darinya tidak diangkat-angkat.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, KiBum kembali menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah dipiringnya ke dalam mulut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, SiWon duduk di kursi seberang meja, berhadapan dengan KiBum. KiBum yang tidak menduga kedatangan 'perusak mood-nya' langsung tersedak karena terkejut. SiWon sontak berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung KiBum, kemudian mengulurkan air pada namja itu.

"Kau—" KiBum memandang sengit setelah pulih dari acara tersedaknya. "Kau pasti sengaja ingin membuat aku mati tersedak, kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" kedua alis SiWon mengerut. Nyaris terpancing kalau saja ia tidak ingat kedatangannya ke sini untuk berdamai dengan KiBum. "Ah, mian. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuat kau terkejut hingga tersedak seperti itu," ujarnya, sembari duduk berhadapan kembali dengan KiBum.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk semeja denganku? Banyak meja kosong di tempat makan ini. Sana pindah!" usir KiBum dengan wajah kesal.

SiWon menarik napas panjang. "Aku kemari untuk minta maaf dan berdamai denganmu. Apa tindakanku salah?"

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau ingin berdamai denganku?" kedua alis KiBum terangkat tinggi-tinggi. SiWon mengangguk. "Bahkan meski kiamat datang pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Tuhan mengajarkan kita untuk saling memaafkan sesama manusia. Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu?"

"Kau—apa jiwa iblismu itu telah berubah menjadi seorang pastor?" KiBum menatap terkejut namja didepannya. Apa kepala namja ini baru saja terbentur sesuatu saat kemari? Ataukah ini kembarannya? Ah, mana mungkin! KiBum mengibaskan pertanyaan terakhir. Yang ia tahu—dari majalah yang dibacanya—Choi SiWon hanya memiliki satu adik perempuan dan bukannya kembaran.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah menuduhmu membuat anak kecil tadi menangis. Setelah aku berbicara dengan anak itu, dia ternyata tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan olehmu karena dia hanya mengerti bahasa Jepang," jeda sejenak. "Ya, beruntung aku bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang. Well, sebenarnya selain bahasa Jepang, aku juga menguasai dua bahasa lainnya, Inggris dan Mandarin."

"Dasar tukang pamer!" KiBum menggebrak meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdiri. Kemudian berlalu menuju pintu. SiWon menepuk dahinya dalam imajinatif—karena tanpa sadar memamerkan dirinya—sebelum akhirnya menyusul namja itu.

"Tunggu, ttalgi-ah!"

"What the!?" KiBum berbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang bertambah kesal. "Yah! Namaku bukan ttalgi!" bentaknya sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah SiWon. "Dan jangan mengikutiku, Choi brengsek!"

SiWon menghentikan langkahnya. Emosi yang ditahannya mati-matian akhirnya ikut meledak dan ia berteriak, "Namaku bukan Choi brengsek! Tapi Choi SiWon!"

"Terserah aku mau memanggilmu seperti apa!" KiBum balas berteriak sambil berlari pergi.

"Yah!"

"Yah!"

Alhasil keduanya saling berteriak dengan suku kata 'Yah!' sampai salah satu menghilang dari pandangan.

KiBum akhirnya berhenti berlari begitu ia melangkah ke dalam area resort. Berkali-kali ia menghapus peluh keringat di wajahnya—akibat berlari tadi—sambil berjalan. Merasa mendapat tempat sejuk, KiBum melepaskan topi jerami yang dipakainya dan duduk bersandar di salah satu batang pohon kelapa yang berdiri kokoh dipinggir pantai. Angin laut yang menerpa tubuhnya tampak memainkan rambut dan poni hitamnya. KiBum kembali menyalakan kameranya untuk melihat hasil foto-foto solonya tadi.

Setidaknya jika besok ia akan pulang ke Seoul, ia sudah berfoto dengan beberapa pemandangan indah di pulau ini. KiBum tersenyum sambil menggeser jarinya di layar kamera untuk melihat foto berikutnya. Jari telunjuknya yang akan menggeser foto berikutnya terurung begitu di fotonya juga menangkap dua sosok di belakangnya. Penasaran dengan dua sosok yang berdiri di salah satu bungalow—yang tidak sengaja terambil oleh kameranya—membuat KiBum menekan tombol zoom, hingga akhirnya dua sosok itu terlihat jelas. Kedua mata KiBum membelalak. Bukan karena dua sosok itu adalah hantu, melainkan karena dua sosok itu—kekasihnya sendiri, DongHae, sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja yang KiBum kenali hanyalah sebatas teman kekasihnya, EunHyuk.

"Jadi, ternyata text dari ShinDong-hyung yang kuterima di tempat makan tadi memang benar?" KiBum bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tidak menyangka selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan DongHae, kekasihnya itu juga menjalin hubungan dengan EunHyuk?

KiBum yang mengira DongHae mematikan teleponnya karena marah dirinya ditinggalkan sendiri di Seoul, ternyata sedang menghabiskan liburan musim panas di pulau Bora-bora ini? Bersama EunHyuk? Berduaan?

Dan kemudian, batang pohon kelapa yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat bersandar KiBum, menjadi korban pukulan bertubi-tubi namja itu.

**_oOoOoOo_**

SiWon menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ia terus menerus melakukan hal itu sampai akhirnya capek sendiri. Sudah hampir tiga jam ia duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Aish!" SiWon mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya hingga berantakan. Kemudian menoleh dan menatap sang pengawal yang sejak tadi setia berdiri di samping pintu kamar. "Aku ingin keluar! Bosan sekali tinggal di dalam sini!"

"Maaf Tuan muda, tapi Tuan besar sudah memberi perintah kepada saya agar tidak mengizinkan anda pergi ke klub malam di pulau ini lagi," kata sang pengawal dengan nada suara tegas.

"Appa-ku sedang tidak ada di sini. Ia ada di Seoul sana!" SiWon mendengus. "Karena itu biarkan aku keluar sekarang!" bentaknya sambil menuju pintu. Sang pengawal dengan sigap langsung berdiri menghalangi pintu.

"Maaf, Tuan muda. Lebih baik anda kembali tidur saja."

"Kau bilang apa?" nada suara SiWon meninggi. "Kau bukan kedua orang tuaku! Jadi cepat menyingkir dari pintu!"

Namun sang pengawal bergeming. Karena perintah ayah SiWon selalu dipatuhinya. SiWon yang melihat itu akhirnya menggeram kesal.

"Terpaksa," SiWon tersenyum manis. "Aku harus menggunakan cara kasar, ya?"

Dan dengan tiba-tiba SiWon menyerang pengawalnya dengan taekwondo-nya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, pengawal itu akhirnya ambruk dibawah kaki SiWon. Senyuman dibibir SiWon semakin lebar, kemudian ia menyambar jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan berlari keluar dari bungalow-nya sambil berteriak, "I'm freedom…!" persis seperti tahanan yang berhasil kabur dari penjaranya.

Langkah kakinya yang berlari mulai melambat begitu menelusuri jalan keluar resort. Ekor matanya yang menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah duduk di dekat pantai membuat langkahnya berhenti. Sepertinya ia merasa familiar dengan sosok itu—yang duduk membelakanginya. SiWon akhirnya berbalik arah dari tujuannya dan mendekati sosok itu dari belakang dengan langkah mengendap-endap tanpa sadar. Dan begitu ia telah berdiri disamping namja itu, SiWon akhirnya tahu bahwa instingnya benar.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" SiWon bertanya, sembari berjongkok. Sosok itu tetap bergeming dengan posisinya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang ia peluk dengan kedua lengannya. "Yah, ttalgi-ah." Jari telunjuk SiWon mengetuk-ngetuk bahu namja itu. "Ini sudah malam. Kalau kau ingin tidur, kembalilah ke bungalow—"

"Pergi!"

SiWon mengernyit. Sepertinya suara namja ini berubah, katanya dalam hati. "Kau kenapa, ttalgi-ah?"

"YAH! APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR? KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!" KiBum mengambil pasir putih di sekitarnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian melemparnya ke arah SiWon tanpa jeda. SiWon—yang tidak sempat menghindar—berusaha menghalau pasir yang dilemparkan KiBum dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah, mencegah agar pasir itu tidak masuk ke dalam matanya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, KiBum akhirnya berhenti melempar pasir. SiWon yang melihat kesempatan itu, segera menurunkan lengannya dan bersiap menyemburkan kekesalannya—karena sekarang rambut dan pakaiannya nyaris dipenuhi pasir yang dilemparkan KiBum. Bibir SiWon yang terbuka kembali mengatup begitu ia melihat sepasang mata itu terlihat sembap.

"Kau—" Kekesalan yang dirasakan SiWon seketika menguap hilang. Tanpa sadar ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berusaha menyentuh pipi putih itu. "—habis menangisi apa?"

KiBum menepis tangan itu dengan kasar sebelum menyentuh pipinya. Kemudian ia bergerak berdiri dan berlari pergi. SiWon baru tersadar semenit berikutnya. Wajah namja—yang habis menangis— itu seperti menghipnotisnya. Dan saat ia juga akan bergerak berdiri, kedua mata SiWon menangkap benda yang tergeletak di atas pasir.

"Apa kamera ini miliknya?" SiWon meraih benda itu sambil mengamatinya. Setelah membersihkan pasir-pasir ditubuhnya, SiWon menyalakan kamera di kedua tangannya. "Ternyata memang milik si ttalgi itu."

Tanpa seizin si pemilik benda, SiWon mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto di dalam kamera besar itu. Tidak percaya kalau KiBum bisa terlihat natural saat mengambil fotonya sendiri. Senyuman yang terukir di bibir semerah apel itu membuat SiWon terpana berkali-kali. Namja itu ternyata sangat manis jika tersenyum lepas seperti di foto ini.

Hingga akhirnya, begitu ia menggeser jarinya untuk melihat foto berikutnya, SiWon seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, tengah saling merangkul mesra sambil tersenyum lebar.

"DongHae…?"

**Tbc**

Updte asap ! :DD

Yg msh koar koar mna bukti.a mna ? :P


	5. Chapter 5

Setiap kali melihat DongHae, KiBum merasa paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hati namja itu. Setiap kali melihat DongHae, KiBum tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menggoda namja itu habis-habisan, hingga wajahnya merah padam. Setiap kali melihat DongHae, tubuh KiBum seolah bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk tubuh—yang lebih pendek darinya—itu ke dalam dekapannya; memeluknya erat-erat, seolah takut kehilangan.

KiBum ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan namja itu. Waktu seolah berhenti bergerak begitu keduanya saling bertatapan. Semua berhenti. Semua bergeming. Hanya mereka berdua yang bisa bergerak. Mungkin inilah yang sering dibilang orang-orang: dunia serasa milik berdua jika sedang jatuh cinta.

Gandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman—semuanya terasa manis, mengebu-ebu, jika dilakukan bersama DongHae. DongHae-nya yang manis, kekanak-kanakan, dan—rapuh.

Saat mengetahui namja yang dicintainya itu tidak memiliki keluarga yang sempurna—seperti dirinya—KiBum berjanji akan selalu melindungi namja itu. Ia tidak akan pernah membuat namja yang dicintainya itu menangis. Dan akan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Ia juga akan selalu mendukung dan berusaha mewujudkan mimpi DongHae.

"Sejak kecil dulu aku selalu bermimpi untuk berkeliling dunia. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang biasanya selalu kulihat di televisi dan majalah," tutur DongHae, "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali jika bisa pergi dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua mewujudkan hal itu?" DongHae menoleh dan menatap KiBum dengan dua alis terangkat. Terkejut. "Ini akan jadi impian kita berdua. Jadi, ayo kita wujudkan bersama-sama, DongHae-ah." KiBum tersenyum lembut. Dan sedetik berikutnya, DongHae langsung memeluk KiBum dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ne, ayo kita wujudkan bersama-sama, KiBum-ah!"

Langkah pertama yang direncanakan keduanya—untuk mewujudkan impian mereka—yaitu mengumpulkan uang dalam satu tabungan. Bersama-sama keduanya berusaha mencari pekerjaan—tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua—sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka, dimulai dari mengajari les pada anak-anak di sebuah sekolah dasar, mengantar koran, dan bekerja part-time di sebuah cafe. Tapi, meskipun begitu, keduanya tetap tidak melupakan kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa, dan berusaha mengatur waktu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau uang yang kita kumpulkan bersama sudah lumayan seperti ini. Daebak," kata DongHae suatu hari begitu melihat buku tabungan di kedua tangannya. KiBum yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

Awalnya kerja sampingan itu terlihat lancar, namun DongHae akhirnya berhenti karena ummanya mengetahuinya. Dari balik pintu rumah DongHae, KiBum bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana ummanya DongHae memarahi namja itu. Dua jam kemudian, pintu rumah DongHae terbuka dari dalam, dan namja itu keluar dengan wajah tertunduk. Saat namja itu mengangkat wajahnya, KiBum bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas-bekas air mata di kedua pipi itu.

"Kata umma, dia ingin aku fokus dengan kuliah, karena menurut dia untuk apa aku bekerja sampingan kalau nantinya setelah mendapat gelar sarjana nanti aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap di sebuah perusahaan." DongHae berkata dengan suara serak. KiBum tetap mendengarkan, meski tadi ia telah mendengarnya dari mulut umma namja ini.

"Jika memang begitu, biar aku saja yang akan mengumpulkan uang dari kerja-kerja sampingan itu." KiBum memeluk DongHae sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Ani… Lebih baik kita hentikan di sini saja, KiBum-ah. Kita bisa mendapat uang lagi nanti dengan pekerjaan tetap kita di masa depan." DongHae menggeleng dalam pelukan.

"Meski kau menyuruhku berhenti. Aku akan tetap berusaha mewujudkan impian kita berdua. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, karena aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh DongHae bergetar, dan ia akhirnya menangis. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sebenarnya Kim KiBum bisa mendapatkan apa saja; entah itu barang atau sejumlah uang yang diinginkannya jika ia memang menginginkannya—dari kedua orang tuanya. Appanya adalah seorang direktur dari sebuah perusahaan elektronik di Korea, sementara ummanya adalah seorang desainer terkenal di Korea. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sibuknya kedua orang tuanya, namun KiBum dan hyungnya (HeeChul) masih bisa merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, karena kedua orang tuanya selalu mengutamakan kedua putranya. KiBum yang berpikiran lebih dewasa dari hyungnya selalu berpikir jauh jika menggunakan uang orang tuanya, berbanding terbalik dengan HeeChul.

Dan dari kerja sampingannya ini, KiBum menyadari bahwa betapa mengumpulkan uang dengan keringat sendiri ternyata benar-benar terasa hasilnya. Hanya dengan mengingat impiannya bersama DongHae, ia jadi bersemangat melakukan pekerjaannya. Jika sesuai dengan perhitungannya, uang di dalam tabungan itu pasti akan selesai terkumpul begitu ia dan DongHae berada di semester akhir.

"KiBum-ah, aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan pekerjaan sampingan itu begitu kita libur semester nanti."

Kedua alis KiBum terangkat. (Sangat) terkejut. "Wae?" Padahal selama ini DongHae selalu memberinya semangat untuk melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sampingan itu.

DongHae sedikit berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga KiBum, "Aku ingin kita berdua menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini bersama," bisiknya. KiBum menoleh dan mendapati kedua pipi itu diselimuti semburat merah.

"Aku kira kau ingin aku benar-benar menyerah dengan impian kita berdua," KiBum mengacak-acak puncak kepala DongHae dengan perasaan sayang. "Araesso, aku akan berhenti dari kerja sampingan itu."

Tapi begitu libur semester datang, KiBum tidak bisa menolak begitu kedua orang tuanya meminta ia dan hyungnya berliburan sekaligus melihat halmoeni mereka di Hawaii. HeeChul yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjerit senang. KiBum sedikit kaget karena tidak biasanya hyungnya akan sebahagia itu karena akan melihat halmoeni mereka. Dan keesokan harinya saat keberangkatannya dan hyungnya, KiBum memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah DongHae.

Meski semalam ia telah menjelaskan lewat telepon, berharap DongHae tidak marah dan menunggunya kembali seminggu kemudian, nyatanya saat namja itu membuka pintu rumahnya—dengan wajah datar—KiBum lebih berharap melihat namja yang dicintainya itu menyemburkan amarahnya daripada berwajah datar seperti itu.

"DongHae-ah—"

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas denganku," potong DongHae dingin.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kata ummaku, halmoeniku yang berada di Hawaii sana merindukanku dan hyungku karena sudah tiga tahun lebih tidak melihat kami. Karena itu—"

"KiBum-ah…! Pesawat yang akan membawa kita akan segera berangkat!" HeeChul berteriak dari dalam mobil sebelum KiBum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Araesso, araesso!" KiBum menoleh dengan wajah menahan kesal. Sudah lima kali hyungnya berteriak dengan kalimat seperti itu.

"Pergilah."

"Kau marah padaku?"

DongHae menggeleng. Tapi raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kalau ia marah. KiBum menarik napas panjang.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

DongHae merentangkan kedua lengannya. KiBum tersenyum dan langsung memeluk.

"Yah! Kalian terpisah hanya untuk seminggu! Jadi berhenti bertingkah seperti Romeo dan Juliet!" Setengah tarik urat, Kim HeeChul kembali berteriak dari mobil, hingga membuat KiBum dan DongHae terlonjak terkejut. Bahkan sang sopir pun sampai mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri karena terkejut mendengar teriakan HeeChul.

"Sesampainya di sana aku akan langsung mengabarimu." KiBum melepas pelukannya dan berbalik menuju mobil.

DongHae tersenyum kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Diikutinya mobil yang membawa dua Kim bersaudara itu hingga menghilang di pertigaan jalan.

"Yang tadi benar-benar norak. Kau tahu?" HeeChul kembali mengungkit perpisahan sementara KiBum dan DongHae begitu sekarang keduanya telah duduk di ruang tunggu bandara. KiBum menoleh dan mendengus.

"Seperti hyung tidak norak saja saat dulu kekasih hyung yang dari Cina itu kembali ke negaranya," balasnya. "Bahkan menurutku hyung lebih norak. Sampai menangis histeris seperti yeoja kehilangan keperawanannya."

"Yah!"

Dengan gerakan refleks, KiBum menghindar dari majalah yang akan ditimpuk hyungnya. "Aku mau ke toilet," katanya sambil berlalu.

Begitu keluar dari toilet, KiBum berjalan menuju salah satu mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis yang berada di area bandara. Sambil meneguk minuman kaleng di tangannya, KiBum kembali berjalan menuju ruang tunggu. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti begitu ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar di matanya. Sosok itu tampak berjalan beriringan dengan seorang namja menuju antrian gate yang telah dibuka.

Mana mungkin itu DongHae. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja karena terlalu memikirkannya, batin KiBum dalam hati, sembari berjalan kembali.

"Gantian menjaga tas kita, aku mau ke toilet juga," kata HeeChul begitu KiBum berjalan mendekati tempat duduk mereka. KiBum mengangguk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

Merasa tertarik dengan majalah yang ada di atas tempat duduk HeeChul, KiBum meraihnya dan mulai membukanya. Majalah berkelas itu memang sudah jadi langganan bacaan hyungnya setiap bulan. Lalu saat halaman ketujuh terbuka, KiBum mulai tertarik membaca riwayat hidup Choi KiHon, seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan dagang Jepang, sekaligus pemilik dari salah satu supermarket terbesar di Korea "Hyundai Departement Store" yang saat ini tengah bersaing dengan Lotte Departement Store. Kehidupan keluarganya sempurna; istrinya berprofesi sebagai seorang diplomat yang telah memberikannya dua orang anak—namja dan yeoja. Kedua alis KiBum terangkat begitu membuka halaman berikutnya, wajah tampan anak pertama dari Choi KiHon menghiasi dua halaman dari majalah itu.

Sepasang lesung terlihat di kedua pipi namja—yang ternyata setahun lebih tua darinya—itu saat ia tersenyum. Dan ternyata, namja itu, Choi SiWon adalah lulusan dari universitas Inha… itu kan universitasnya? Jadi Choi SiWon ini—seniornya?

Dalam balutan jas formal, aura pangeran Choi SiWon tampak terlihat secara kasatmata—dan KiBum mengakui hal ini. KiBum bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya—yang tiba-tiba muncul—begitu melihat salah satu foto SiWon yang memamerkan tubuh six pack-nya; tubuh idaman semua lelaki di dunia. Namja ini benar-benar sempurna dari segala fisik dan material. Dan yeoja yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya suatu hari nanti pastinya sangat beruntung.

"Yah, KiBummie!" HeeChul berseru. Membuat KiBum terkejut dan mendongak. "Kajja! Gate-nya sudah dibuka!"

KiBum mengangguk. Sambil meraih tas ranselnya, ia berjalan mengikuti HeeChul yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Saat tengah berjalan sambil melihat keluar jendela lorong yang dilewatinya bersama para penumpang lain, kedua mata KiBum kembali menangkap sosok familiar itu lagi—yang menaiki tangga pesawat. KiBum yang ingin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk melihat sosok itu, tiba-tiba langsung ditarik oleh HeeChul.

"Pesawat kita akan segera berangkat, pabboya!" seru HeeChul sebelum KiBum mengeluarkan protes.

"Araesso. Dan berhenti menarik-narikku seperti ini, hyung." KiBum melepaskan tangan HeeChul yang menarik tangannya. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Di mataku kau itu masih tetap dongsaeng kecilku~" HeeChul menjulurkan lidahnya, dan terus menarik KiBum masuk ke dalam pesawat. "Memang kau ingin melihat apa tadi, eoh?" tanyanya, begitu sekarang mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku seperti melihat DongHae menaiki pesawat itu," tunjuk KiBum ke luar jendela pada sebuah pesawat yang telah bergerak untuk bersiap lepas landas.

HeeChul mendengus kecil sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Kau terlalu memikirkannya, hingga membayangkan ia menaiki pesawat itu. Bukannya tadi kalian berdua berpelukan seperti teletubis di depan rumahnya?"

"Apa maksud hyung dengan pelukan teletubis?" KiBum mendelik. HeeChul langsung menoleh ke arah lain sambil menahan tawa geli.

Pertengkaran kecil kedua kakak-adik itu usai begitu pesawat mulai terbang di atas udara. HeeChul sudah tidak berisik lagi karena ia kembali membaca majalah di tangannya. Sementara KiBum, lebih memilih melihat awan-awan putih raksasa dari jendela kecil di sampingnya. Ia termenung memikirkan sosok familiar yang mirip kekasihnya di bandara tadi. Kalau memang hanya kebetulan mirip, kenapa ia sampai melihatnya dua kali? Dan kalau misalnya itu memang benar DongHae, ia mau pergi ke mana? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiran KiBum.

KiBum tidak pernah menduga bahwa tepat di hari hyungnya meninggalkannya di Bora-bora, ternyata DongHae juga berada di pulau yang sama—bersama EunHyuk.

Untuk memastikan dua sosok itu benar-benar nyata ada di pulau ini, KiBum akhirnya berjalan menuju bungalow dimana kedua orang itu berada. Dan ternyata—benar. Begitu pintu bungalow di depannya ia ketuk dua kali, tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan menampakan sosok DongHae.

"K-KiBum-ah…?" kedua mata DongHae membelalak. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" suaranya tercekat.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini—" jeda. KiBum menggeser wajahnya untuk menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam EunHyuk—yang berdiri tiga meter dari posisi mereka. "—bersama EunHyuk?"

"I-itu… Aku dan Eun—"

"Liburan berdua," EunHyuk menyela, "Kenapa kau harus bertanya jika sudah melihatnya?" katanya sambil berjalan mendekat. Ia meraih salah satu lengan DongHae dan menyembunyikan tubuh itu dibelakang punggungnya. "Jadi sekarang pergilah. Karena kau hanya menganggu waktu kami—"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik berikutnya, KiBum langsung meraih kerah kemeja depan EunHyuk dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya telak di pipi kiri namja itu. Membuat EunHyuk—yang sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh DongHae menjauh—langsung terjengkal mundur dan jatuh.

"KiBum-ah! Hentikan!" DongHae langsung berdiri di depan KiBum, merentangkan kedua lengannya, menghalangi agar namja itu tidak melayangkan pukulannya lagi kepada EunHyuk. "Jangan pukul dia. Jangan pukul EunHyuk lagi!"

Dengan napas sedikit terengah, KiBum menatap DongHae dengan kedua matanya yang terlihat marah dan kecewa. "Kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan dia, huh? Bahkan aku tidak menyadari dan curiga sekalipun, sebelum akhirnya diberitahu oleh ShinDong-hyung. Kau benar-benar hebat, Lee DongHae!"

DongHae terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi karena informasi yang didapatkan KiBum memang benar adanya. Jadi ini yang dimaksud ShinDong-hyung agar ia segera memutuskan untuk memilih antara KiBum atau EunHyuk…

"Mian…" DongHae menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit karena menahan tangisan.

"DongHae-ah…" suara EunHyuk yang memanggil membuat sang pemilik nama sontak menoleh dan mendekatinya.

KiBum terpana. Satu-satunya kesempatan terakhir agar DongHae kembali meminta maaf padanya hilang sudah. Setelah meninju daun pintu disampingnya dengan keras, KiBum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. DongHae yang baru saja akan bergerak mengejar, langsung ditahan oleh EunHyuk.

"Kalau kau pergi mengejarnya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

DongHae merasa seluruh sendi tubuhnya melemas, hingga ia akhirnya jatuh terduduk di samping EunHyuk.

**Tbc **

Revieww yya !

Aq ud updte cpt nieh :DD

pcr.a kibum bkn kyu / changmin tp donghae :P


	6. Chapter 6

Sambil berjalan di atas jembatan untuk menuju bungalow-nya, SiWon terus memperhatikan dua sosok yang terus diperhatikannya sejak tadi di layar kamera; DongHae dan KiBum. Ada hubungan apa si ttalgi itu dengan DongHae? Teman? Atau—

"SiWonnie?"

SiWon mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Langkah kakinya berhenti dan ia membelalak. "DongHae…?" Hei, dia tidak sedang berkhayal, kan? Bagaimana bisa DongHae ada di sini? "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" SiWon mengedarkan pandangannya, baru sadar bahwa ia berjalan di atas jembatan kayu yang salah, bungalow-nya berada di jembatan seberang.

"Ceritanya panjang. Ayo kita bicara di dalam bungalow-ku dan EunHyuk," ajaknya sambil menunjuk bungalow yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. SiWon—yang agak terkejut mendengar nama EunHyuk disebut—mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti.

Setelah meletakkan kamera KiBum—yang sejak tadi dipegangnya—di atas meja, SiWon menyamankan duduknya di sofa. EunHyuk yang baru keluar dari toilet sambil mengompres pipi kirinya yang lebam, terkejut begitu melihat sahabat lamanya, Choi SiWon.

"Long time no see, monkey!" seru SiWon dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan sepasang lesung pipinya. "Kenapa pipimu lebam begitu? Habis 'bermain-main kasar' dengan ikan kecilmu?" SiWon melirik DongHae yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

EunHyuk mendengus sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, horse?"

"Tentu saja liburan." SiWon menopang kedua lengannya di atas sofa. "Lalu kalian berdua? Apa sedang berbulan madu? So sweet~" SiWon menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. EunHyuk memutar kedua bola matanya. "DongHae-ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

DongHae yang sejak tadi berdiri diam, menoleh dan menatap SiWon. SiWon meraih kamera di depannya dan kembali menyalakannya.

"Kemari," salah satu tangannya bergerak memberi tanda agar DongHae mendekatinya. Dengan kening mengerut bingung, DongHae menghampiri SiWon. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan namja di foto ini?" telunjuk jari SiWon menunjuk foto DongHae dan KiBum yang saling merangkul dengan bibir mengembang senyum. DongHae termundur satu langkah tanpa sadar. Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan kamera yang dibawa SiWon, ternyata itu milik KiBum.

"Kenapa kamera KiBum ada padamu? Kau mengenalinya?" DongHae balas bertanya dengan kedua mata membelalak.

"KiBum? Jadi namanya KiBum?" satu alis SiWon terangkat.

"Tunggu, kau baru tahu namanya KiBum? Berarti kau tidak mengenalinya? Lalu kenapa kamera KiBum ada padamu? Apa kau mencurinya?"

"Yah!" SiWon membentak. Mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan DongHae yang membombardirnya sekaligus menuduhnya. "Untuk apa juga aku mencuri kamera yang bisa kudapatkan jika meminta pada kedua orang tuaku ini? Namja itu meninggalkannya tadi di atas pasir pantai, makanya aku mengambilnya untuk mengembalikannya."

"Kau baru mengenali KiBum tadi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengenalinya. Tapi karena ia berani memukul pipiku hingga terjatuh di bandara Bora-bora dua hari yang lalu, aku jadi mengenalinya."

"Lebam di pipiku ini juga dipukul olehnya—" EunHyuk akhirnya bersuara. SiWon menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat, terkejut. "—tadi. Hampir sejam yang lalu," sambungnya.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi—"

"Aku menjalin hubungan dengan KiBum…," potong DongHae. Tatapan SiWon kembali pada DongHae. Kali ini kedua alisnya terangkat semakin tinggi, benar-benar terkejut. "Disamping aku juga menjalin hubungan dengan EunHyuk. Dan dia baru mengetahui hubunganku dengan EunHyuk sekarang begitu diberitahu oleh salah satu senior di kampus kami, ShinDong-hyung." DongHae berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa KiBum bisa ada di pulau Bora-bora ini. Padahal sehari sebelum ia berangkat bersama hyungnya, ia mengatakan akan ke hawaii untuk melihat halmoeninya yang merindukannya dan hyungnya. Tepat di hari keberangkatan KiBum itu, aku dan EunHyuk juga berangkat ke pulau Bora-bora ini. Dan aku sangat terkejut begitu tadi ia mendatangi bungalow ini…"

Suasana dalam bungalow sontak hening setelah DongHae selesai menjelaskan. SiWon seperti mendengar kisah masa lalunya sendiri—namun berbeda versi itu. Dalam pikirannya, SiWon sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan KiBum saat ini.

"Aku pikir cukup hanya aku saja yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kucintai," SiWon berdiri sambil menatap DongHae dan EunHyuk bergiliran. "Apa kau masih belum puas menyakiti perasaan orang lain, DongHae-ah?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" DongHae mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak berniat menyakiti KiBum. Aku mencintainya…"

"Tapi kau juga mencintai EunHyuk. Lucu sekali." SiWon mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Sejak dulu kau memang tidak bisa memilih mana yang paling kau cintai. Kau ingat?"

"Jangan menghakimi DongHae. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya—"

"Tutup mulutmu," sepasang mata tajam SiWon langsung menyambar EunHyuk. "Jika memang kau mencintai DongHae, kenapa kau membiarkan dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain? Kau melakukannya tidak sengaja? Atau memang sengaja supaya bisa melihat kejadian yang sama seperti yang kualami dulu kembali terulang lagi—tapi kali ini dengan orang yang berbeda?"

"Ya," EunHyuk tersenyum ganjil. "Aku memang sengaja membiarkan DongHae menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu. Aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi, apa DongHae akan bertahan dengan keputusannya; tidak akan memilih siapapun, dan akhirnya ia akan memintaku untuk berdiri disampingnya sebagai seorang sahabat yang merangkap menjadi seseorang yang special di hatinya."

SiWon tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya tiba-tiba menerjang EunHyuk—begitu namja itu selesai dengan kalimatnya—dan melayangkan pukulannya bertubi-tubi. DongHae yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tercekat—suaranya seolah-olah menghilang—dan tubuhnya termundur ke arah dinding, sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk. EunHyuk yang tidak menduga hal itu, tidak bisa menghindar dari pukulan SiWon—yang seperti orang kesetanan. Pukulan-pukulan SiWon akhirnya berhenti begitu nafasnya memburu berat. Dan ia baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Dengan langkah setengah diseret, SiWon kembali menuju sofa yang tadi didudukinya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kau sudah puas?" EunHyuk bertanya tanpa merubah posisi tubuhnya yang terkapar di atas tempat tidur. Bagian-bagian wajahnya yang dipukuli SiWon mulai lebam, dan ia bahkan merasa bagian dalam mulutnya terasa remuk.

"Ya…" SiWon menjawab dengan kedua mata masih terpejam. Nafasnya sudah terlihat teratur. "Tiga pukulan terakhir itu balasan karena kau telah berhasil menghancurkan hati seseorang…"

"Maksudmu KiBum?"

SiWon menyeringai. "Yeah, rite!"

"Tch!" EunHyuk berdecak, sembari menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari DongHae. "Kau kenapa, hae-ah?" tanyanya, begitu melihat DongHae duduk bersandar di dinding.

"Badanku benar-benar lemas karena melihat kalian berdua berkelahi…"

EunHyuk dan SiWon saling bertatapan. Dan sedetik berikutnya, keduanya kompak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Merasa geli karena melihat kelemahan DongHae yang tidak berubah sejak dulu begitu ia melihat pertengkaran di antara EunHyuk dan SiWon.

Setelah tawa itu mereda, ketiganya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Atmosfir tegang di antara mereka mulai mencair. Dan ketiganya mulai hanyut dalam pembicaraan masa lalu.

Tepat jam 12 tengah malam, SiWon akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Sebelum keluar dari bungalow itu, SiWon masih sempat melempar gurauan pada EunHyuk dan DongHae.

Sekali lagi, sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, SiWon terus menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menuju bungalow-nya.

Dia pasti sudah tidur. Lebih baik kukembalikan kameranya ini besok pagi, kata SiWon dalam hati saat ia melirik bungalow KiBum yang gelap gulita.

"Tuan muda, anda sudah kembali?"

SiWon nyaris menjatuhkan kamera KiBum yang dipegangnya begitu pengawalnya membuka pintu bungalow dari dalam tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" bentak SiWon sambil melangkah masuk. Ia bahkan sengaja menabrak bahu pengawalnya karena kesal dikagetkan. "Bereskan tempat tidurku. Aku akan segera tidur setelah habis mandi."

Sang pengawal mengangguk patuh dan segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Tuan muda-nya.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, SiWon mengetuk pintu bungalow KiBum dengan kening mengerut. Dia belum bangun? Atau memang sengaja tidak ingin membuka pintunya karena sudah tahu ini aku? SiWon bertanya dalam hati.

"Ttalgi-ah, buka pintunya. Aku ingin mengembalikan kamera milikmu!" SiWon akhirnya berseru. Jari-jarinya mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya semakin keras. "Cepat buka sebelum aku menerobos masuk dengan cara mendobraknya!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Hei, apa jangan-jangan terjadi hal buruk padanya di dalam?

SiWon menoleh ke arah pengawalnya yang sejak tadi dengan setia berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya. "Cepat dobrak pintu ini."

Pengawal itu mengangguk dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu. Hanya dalam satu kali terjangan, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dengan paksa. SiWon langsung melangkah masuk.

"Yah, Ttalgi-ah?" Sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, SiWon berteriak memanggil. "Tidak usah bersembunyi. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan kameramu."

SiWon kembali menoleh ke arah pengawalnya, "Cari dia," perintahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk.

15 menit kemudian, sang pengawal sudah kembali di hadapan SiWon. "Sepertinya namja yang Tuan muda cari sudah pergi dari bungalow ini," lapornya.

"Mwo?" SiWon akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan memasuki kamar. Baju-baju di dalam lemari pakaian dan benda-benda—yang biasa diletakkan KiBum di atas meja kecil—tidak nampak di dalam kamar itu.

"Permisi, Tuan. Apa yang anda lakukan di kamar ini?"

SiWon berjalan keluar dari kamar dan mendapati salah satu pengurus resort menatap pengawalnya dan dirinya bergiliran.

"Kemana namja yang menempati kamar ini?" SiWon balas bertanya.

"Penghuni kamar ini telah check-out semalam. Karena katanya ia akan kembali ke negaranya."

"MWO?" kedua mata SiWon membelalak. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar bungalow.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana?" tanya sang pengawal sambil berusaha mengejar lari SiWon yang kecepatannya seperti kuda.

SiWon menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan laju larinya. "Cepat ambil mobil. Kau harus mengantarku ke bandara sekarang!"

**_oOoOoOo_**

Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, KiBum berjalan menuju salah satu bangku kayu panjang di area bandara. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak bisa mendapat pesawat yang akan terbang menuju negaranya, Korea Selatan, dari pusat informasi yang ada di bandara. Padahal sejak semalam ia telah menunggu di bandara Bora-bora ini.

Setelah meletakkan kedua tasnya di samping tempat duduknya, KiBum menyandarkan punggungnya. Berharap ada keajaiban agar ia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk berlama-lama di pulau ini. Mengingat kejadian semalam semakin membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Menyesakkan. Kenapa DongHae bisa melakukan hal itu padanya? Apakah ia membosankan? Apakah cinta darinya masih kurang?

KiBum tidak menoleh dan tetap memejamkan matanya begitu merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin hanya orang-orang asing yang juga ikut menunggu pesawat, begitu pikirnya. Hingga…

"Sayang sekali, ya. Karena penerbangan menuju Korea Selatan tidak ada sama sekali sampai Senin depan."

"Pergi-dari-hadapanku-Choi-brengsek," KiBum menekan kalimatnya, masih dengan mata terpejam. Ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi kesal karena SiWon hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

KiBum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan hendak hengkang dari kursi kayu panjang itu, namun gerakannya seketika berhenti begitu SiWon kembali bersuara.

"Kameramu ada padaku."

KiBum tersentak. Segera ia meraih tas ranselnya untuk memeriksa kamera pemberian ummanya, dan benda itu tidak ada. KiBum sontak menoleh dan menatap SiWon.

"Kapan kau mengambil kameraku? Cepat kembalikan sekarang!"

"Apa kau ini tipe pelupa? Kemarin malam saat kau melempar pasir-pasir ke tubuhku, kau berlari pergi dan meninggalkan kameramu itu di atas pasir."

KiBum terdiam. Ia baru ingat. Kemarin ia tidak sempat memeriksa apa kameranya sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya karena dengan kalut ia memasukkan baju-bajunya di dalam tas.

"Kembalikan! Kembalikan kameraku sekarang!"

"Akan kukembalikan, tapi dengan syarat…" SiWon tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau harus meminta maaf dengan semua hal yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Dan setelah itu kita berdamai."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu, karena kau juga pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku marah. Dan aku juga tidak ingin berdamai denganmu, Choi breng—" kalimat KiBum tidak sempat selesai karena SiWon tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Araesso, kalau begitu kamera pemberian ummamu itu akan kusandera sebelum syaratku terpenuhi."

Kedua mata KiBum membelalak, dan ia menepis tangan SiWon. "Dari mana kau tahu kamera itu pemberian ummaku?"

"Dari DongHae."

KiBum merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum lagi. "Kau… dari mana kau mengenali DongHae…?"

"Dulu aku menyukainya. Kami bertiga bersahabat; aku, DongHae dan EunHyuk. Karena tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kami, aku menekan dalam-dalam perasaanku pada DongHae. Tapi suatu hari aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku dan akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya." SiWon berhenti sejenak. Memori masa lalunya bersama DongHae kembali terputar di pikirannya. "DongHae tidak bisa memilih antara aku atau EunHyuk. Aku menyerah. Mungkin lebih baik kalau kami hanya memang bersahabat. Tapi saat aku tidak sengaja mendapati mereka berdua berciuman, aku akhirnya tahu kalau DongHae lebih memilih untuk bersama EunHyuk—karena mereka telah bersama sejak kecil. EunHyuk tetap menjadi sahabatnya, sekaligus orang special di hatinya. Dan saat mendengar hal itu semalam dari mereka berdua, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ada orang (bodoh) yang juga menderita hal yang sama sepertiku."

KiBum terdiam. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau SiWon juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Padahal selama ini KiBum selalu tahu tentang apa saja yang menyangkut DongHae, tapi kenapa… DongHae pintar sekali menutupi masa lalunya?

"Aku minta maaf. Dan—baiklah, aku mau berdamai. Karena itu cepat kembalikan kameraku," kata KiBum sambil menatap ke arah lain. Entah kenapa ia sudah tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan Choi SiWon. Apa karena SiWon baru saja menceritakan masa lalunya itu, hingga ia seperti merasa mendapat teman senasib?

Tapi sebenarnya, di dasar hatinya, KiBum masih berharap DongHae bisa kembali padanya. Dua setengah tahun menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu, membuatnya tidak bisa melirik siapapun lagi. Bagaimana ia harus melewati hari-harinya tanpa adanya DongHae di sisinya?

"Ini," SiWon mengulurkan sesuatu ke arah KiBum. Namja itu menoleh. "Kemarin malam DongHae memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu."

KiBum menatap benda yang diulurkan SiWon dengan bola matanya yang semakin kehilangan cahaya. Buku tabungan impiannya bersama DongHae.

"Aku sudah mendengar darinya tentang impian kalian berdua yang akan berkeliling dunia dengan uang yang kalian kumpulkan bersama itu," SiWon kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa tidak meminta dari orang tua kalian saja untuk bisa mewujudkan impian kalian itu? Mungkin saja kan orang tua kalian akan mengabulkannya jika nanti kalian telah mendapatkan gelar sarjana dari kampus kalian?"

"Berkeliling dunia dengan uang hasil keringat kami sendiri adalah impian kami berdua. Kalau kami meminta bantuan atau memohon pada orang tua kami, itu berarti bukan impian kami berdua," Mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, KiBum menoleh dan menatap SiWon tepat di kedua bola matanya. "Meski DongHae terpaksa harus berhenti bekerja karena dimarahi ummanya, aku tetap melanjutkan agar bisa mewujudkannya impiannya; impian kami. Karena itu, aku tidak butuh bantuan orang tuaku. Itu bukti cintaku pada DongHae."

SiWon tertegun. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Semua yang ada disekiarnya tiba-tiba blur di matanya, dan hanya KiBum yang tampak jelas di matanya.

"Tapi, sekarang—" air mata sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mata KiBum. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. "—impian kami itu sudah tidak bisa tercapai lagi. Game over. Kau bisa menertawaiku sepuasnya sekarang, Choi—"

Tanpa terduga, SiWon menarik tubuh didepannya ke dalam pelukan. KiBum membeku. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas begitu SiWon memperat pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau impian kalian itu, kita ubah menjadi impian kita berdua? Aku juga akan membantu mencari uang dengan hasil keringatku sendiri bersama denganmu. Ini masih belum game over. Kita masih bisa melanjutkannya. Kau setuju?" SiWon melepas pelukannya dan menatap KiBum dengan senyuman lembut.

KiBum terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ne."

Rasa hangat menjalari hati SiWon. Meski hanya senyum kecil, baru kali ini akhirnya KiBum tersenyum langsung padanya.

**_oOoOoOo_**

"Oh… Jadi ceritanya begitu kenapa kau bisa ada di pulau Bora-bora ini." SiWon mengangguk-angguk mengerti begitu KiBum selesai bercerita tentang hyungnya yang meninggalkannya di pulau ini.

Keduanya terlihat berjalan beriringan di sepanjang pinggiran pantai di area resort. Pengawal SiWon tampak berjalan lebih dulu sambil menenteng kedua tas KiBum. Pesawat yang akan ke Korea Selatan baru akan muncul di bandara Bora-bora Senin depan, maka dari itu SiWon bersedia berbagi kamar di bungalow-nya dengan KiBum.

"A, ne, KiBum-ah, bisa kau mengambil fotoku dengan kameramu itu? Sejak pertama kali datang ke resort ini aku belum pernah mengambil fotoku di tempat indah ini."

KiBum mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya sambil menyalakan kameranya—yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. SiWon berlari menuju bibir pantai dan merentangkan kedua lengannya dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Wow… Kau berbakat jadi fotografer," kata SiWon begitu melihat hasil fotonya di layar kamera KiBum. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu. Biar aku yang mengambilnya."

"Tapi fotoku sudah lumayan banyak di kamera itu…"

"Tapi hanya foto setengah badan, kan? Bukan seluruh badan?" kedua alis SiWon terangkat. KiBum mengangguk membenarkan. "Siap ya?" SiWon berseru dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya begitu selesai mengambil foto KiBum.

"Ternyata kau juga berbakat jadi fotografer," puji KiBum begitu ia melihat hasil fotonya di layar kamera. SiWon cengengesan.

"KiBum-ah," KiBum menoleh dari kameranya. "Ayo kita foto berdua. Biar aku yang mengambil foto kita." SiWon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah KiBum. KiBum terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memberikan kameranya pada SiWon. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil mengalungkan satu lengannya di pundak kiri KiBum. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kamera KiBum terangkat ke atas.

KiBum mengangguk. Dan tepat sebelum jari SiWon menekan tombol kamera—

"KiBummie."

"Eh?" KiBum menoleh.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

—SiWon mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir KiBum. Bersamaan dengan jarinya yang menekan tombol kamera, hingga benda itu berhasil mengabadikan foto mereka yang berciuman dengan sempurna.

**Tbc  
><strong>revieww ne ? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Mungkin itu satu kata yang akan keluar dari benak seseorang jikalau melihat kondisi bungalow yang mereka masuki. Sofa kulit dengan bahan kualitas terbaik bergeser dari tempatnya yang semestinya, bantal-bantal sofa kecil juga berserakah di atas lantai. Bahkan properti seperti lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang tertempel di dinding dan vas porselin, jatuh di lantai dengan naasnya. Orang akan langsung berkesimpulan kalau bungalow ini habis diguncang oleh gempa bumi yang berpotensi menimbulkan tsunami. Dan jika ada yang meminta jawaban benar atau salah dari kesimpulan itu, maka jawabannya adalah SALAH. Karena kekacauan yang terjadi di bungalow ini adalah perbuatan dari dua orang oknum yang saat ini tengah saling menindih di atas tempat tidur dengan nafas memburu berat. Kamar itu juga tak jauh bedanya dengan kondisi di luar; bed cover putih yang kusut dan terlepas, serta bantal-bantal yang juga terjatuh di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku—" KiBum—yang berada di bawah tindihan SiWon—berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "—lelah," katanya sambil menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena sejak tadi meneriakkan nama SiWon.

SiWon yang nafasnya sudah lebih dulu teratur, mengangkat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping KiBum. Keningnya mengerut, begitu—baru saja ia memejamkan matanya—ia merasa tubuh disebelahnya bergerak. Sontak kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. KiBum tiba-tiba sudah duduk di atas perutnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat—seperti ingin mencakar.

Raut wajah SiWon kembali memucat bersamaan dengan suara KiBum yang kembali berteriak, "Jangan pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu, Choi SiWon!" Kesepuluh jari KiBum langsung tenggelam di rambut hitam SiWon. Menjambaknya dengan ganas.

"Aigooo…! Appo! KiBummie hentikan! Hentikan! Uwaaaaa…!" SiWon berseru kesakitan, sembari berusaha melepas kedua tangan KiBum yang menjambak rambutnya. Kenapa ia harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini? Bukannya mereka baru saja berdamai tadi?

Baiklah. Kita kembali lagi ke waktu satu jam yang lalu…

Setelah aksi ciumannya yang tiba-tiba itu, SiWon mengelus puncak kepala KiBum dan beralih menatap kamera di tangan kanannya. Tanpa sadar ia berdecak kagum begitu melihat hasil foto ciumannya dengan KiBum, angle-nya bahkan sangat bagus. SiWon belum sadar bahwa si pemilik kamera sekarang tengah menunduk dengan kedua bahu bergetar—dan kedua tangan mengepal—menahan marah. Dan saat SiWon menoleh, ia akhirnya tahu kenapa ada aura hitam yang membuatnya merinding.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCIUMKU, CHOI SIWON!" Tinju KiBum sudah melayang di udara. SiWon yang sudah belajar dari pengalaman, berhasil menghindar. Tahu bahwa nyawanya terancam, SiWon memacu kedua kakinya untuk berlari.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KIBUMMIE! MAKANYA AKU MENCIUMMU!" SiWon berteriak, tapi tidak menghentikan larinya.

"SIALAN! HARUSNYA KAU MENUNGGU JAWABAN DARIKU DULU!" KiBum memutar larinya menuju bibir pantai untuk menggumpulkan batu-batu karang kecil yang ditinggalkan ombak.

SiWon menghentikan larinya begitu—saat menoleh ke belakang—ia melihat KiBum tampak membungkuk mengumpulkan sesuatu. Kedua keningnya mengernyit bingung. Dan SiWon langsung menyesal sudah menghentikan larinya. Karena setelah KiBum berhasil mengumpulkan apa yang dicarinya, namja itu langsung kembali mengejarnya sambil melempar batu-batu karang kecil itu ke tubuhnya.

Dalam usaha larinya, SiWon terus memekik kecil karena batu-batu karang kecil yang dilemparkan KiBum mengenai tubuhnya dengan telak. SiWon menarik napas lega begitu tubuhnya tidak merasakan batu yang dilempari KiBum lagi.

"YAH! BERHENTI BERLARI SEPERTI PENGECUT, CHOI SIWON!"

"AKU AKAN BERHENTI KALAU KAU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG BURUK PADAKU!"

Sekarang keduanya tampak berlari saling mengejar di atas jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan semua bungalow. Nafas keduanya sudah memburu berat. Benar-benar ajaib karena salah satu di antara mereka tidak terlihat akan berhenti berlari.

Pengawal SiWon yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar pintu bungalow, sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Tuan mudanya tengah berusaha berlari dari kejaran KiBum. Sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam bungalownya, SiWon melempar kamera KiBum ke arah pengawalnya—yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap—sambil berseru, "Tetap berdiri di luar! Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri!"

Tak lama kemudian, KiBum juga berlari masuk ke dalam bungalow SiWon. Dan berikutnya, terdengar suara-suara teriakan dan benda dilempar di dalam bungalow itu. Pengawal SiWon bergeming, karena ia sudah mendapat perintah dari SiWon tadi. Suara-suara berisik; entah itu teriakan, benda pecah, benda dijatuhkan, akhirnya berhenti setengah jam lebih kemudian.

Dan mari kembali lagi ke cerita awal…

SiWon akhirnya berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan KiBum dari rambut hitamnya. Bibirnya meringis panjang karena kulit kepalanya terasa perih. Jangan bilang kalau KiBum berhasil menjambak sejumput rambutnya hingga botak?

Kedua bola mata SiWon nyaris keluar dari rongganya begitu ia melihat dari sela-sela kesepuluh jari KiBum yang mengepal, ada helaian rambutnya di sana. KiBum menyeringai puas begitu melihat wajah horor dibawahnya. Dibukanya kedua tangannya, dan meniupkan helaian rambut di kedua tangannya.

Dengan mulut setengah terbuka, dua pupil mata SiWon bergerak mengikuti helaian rambutnya yang terbang di udara, sebelum jatuh di atas dadanya. Sontak SiWon meraba kepalanya untuk memeriksa apakah benar di bagian tertentu—di atas kepalanya—ada kebotakan, yang disebabkan oleh KiBum. Namun, sebelum ia selesai memeriksa semua bagian atas kepalanya, KiBum tiba-tiba menarik ikat pinggang di celana jins panjang yang dikenakannya hingga lepas.

Oh my god!

"K-kau mau apa, KiBummie?" SiWon bertanya dengan mata membelalak dan suara tergagap, walaupun instingnya sudah memberi petunjuk apa sebenarnya rencana KiBum selanjutnya.

KiBum menunjukkan killer smile-nya sambil menepuk-nepuk ikat pinggang—yang sudah dilipatnya menjadi dua—itu di telapak tangan kirinya. "Tentu saja menyiksamu," nada suaranya dibuat ceria. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya seperti ingin menelan SiWon hidup-hidup. "—karena kau tadi berani menciumku!"

SLEPETTT!

"UWAAAAA… APPO!"

**Tbc**

updte dkit :P revieww ne


End file.
